


Day 358

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [358]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [358]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 358

Merethari Walked the perimeter of the camp watching the birds flying overhead, if anyone were to approach the camp, the birds would flee before even the Dalish hunters noticed. Thankfully the birds gave no indication that anyone was on their way. Since the Qunari had sacked Kirkwall they had had few problems with the humans but they were occasionally targeted by the Qunari outlaws who had taken up refuge in the surrounding area. Today was blessedly quiet.

“A quiet night,” Fenarel said. He had been on watch the night before and would be resting soon. “I must admit that I was worried about remaining so close to the shemlen city for so long, but through your guidance we remain safe here.”

“If only all of our people were so appreciative,” Merethati replied. “I’ve begun to hear whispers from the clan. Some wish to leave, with or without me,”

“Fools the lot of them,” Fenarel said. “Merrill already left and it had brought her, and us, only misery.”

Merithari turned her gaze towards the city. Merrill was there somewhere. Lost and alone, she walked a dark path, the Din'anshiral. Marethari still held out hope that she would realize the cost of her choices and return to the clan to take her rightful place as Merethari’s First and soon, as Keeper.

“She won’t come back to us,” Fenarel said, as though reading Merethari’s thoughts. “She is far too stubborn for that. She’ll beat her head against that mirror until one of them breaks.”

“She’s a smart girl,” Merethari insisted. “She’ll see that there is nothing in that mirror but her reflection.”

“Not without your guidance,” Fenarel insisted. “She is smart, but also young.”

“You’re one to talk,” Merithari chuckled.

“I’m young, but I know that with age comes wisdom. I would be lost without you Keeper, as would we all. If you want Merrill to return you will have to make her see the truth. It is a Keeper’s place to guide.”

“You remember the lessons you learned for yourself more than those others teach you”

“Only if you actually learn the lesson. Merrill can’t see anything but the mirror and she won’t unless you show her.”

Merethari looked at Fenarel, studying the details of his face. His valasleen was crisp, with none of the fading that normally came with age. His eyes were vibrant green, almost impossibly so, like an artist’s idealized painting. There was something else that seemed off as well.

“You have never suggested I try to bring Merrill back to the clan,” she said.

“You… have… shown me that I was perhaps hasty in my earlier judgment,” Fenarel said, though he sounded less confident now.

Merethari woke herself from the dream, banishing the spirit back to where it came from. She shook the dreams from her mind and set about brewing herself some tea. The longer she remained on Sundermound the more the spirits pestered her, and the cleverer they became. They were not wrong however, Merrill was not going to leave the Din'anshiral on her own, but neither was she ready for Merethari’s guidance. A push now would only set Merrill’s feet in the earth. Merethari would wait for Merrill to soften a bit, no matter how long it took. She would not abandon one of her clan.


End file.
